


72: “Did you just hiss at me?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Funny, M/M, Random & Short, Snake Owner, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	72: “Did you just hiss at me?”

**72: “Did you just hiss at me?”**

* * *

"Hello Ghost.” Ron whispered crouching down to speak to the resting Boa constrictor.

The snake didn’t seem to appreciate the notice and turned his large head to stare Ron directly in the face. Moving closer the snake held its face directly in the youngest male Weasley’s face and hissed. Leaving Ron stunned until the snake disappeared into his open cage. Ron blinked for a few times before turning back & forth to the cage and to his husband Viktor.

“Ah! Did you just hiss at me?! You bloody snake! Harry! Viktor! The bloody snake hissed at me!”

“Ron leave Ghost alone, you know he favors Draco and let's just say your not his favorite list.” Harry called out from the kitchen.

“Come vere prince.” Viktor said softly. The pout of Ron's face made him smile at his little husband. Ron still pouted at his husband and best friend sending the snake one last glare.

"He's evil just like Malfoy."


End file.
